What Do I Know?
by Animaman
Summary: Oneshot wedding fic.  Sakura bashing.  After successfully retrieving Sasuke on the second try, Sakura learns the hard way why you should never push good people away.


WHAT DO I KNOW?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise.

Warning: some Sakura bashing, if you don't like, don't read if you read anyway, don't say I didn't warn you.

By the way, in this story, Naruto and Sakura do bring Sasuke back after the second try.

The ninjas and the villagers were in a bliss of happiness because of the wedding of Naruto Namikaze, the soon to be sixth hokage, and Ino Yamanaka, Konoha's former gossip and drama queen, is under way and there wasn't a dry eye in the house, especially from the rest of the Konoha 12, their senseis, Shizune, Teuchi and Ayame, Inochi and his wife, and Tsunade, who was trying to keep her bearings straight while she performs the ceremony. Even Sasuke Uchiha was crying because the person he considers as a brother is now about to give the person who used to apart of his fan club is now going to be like a sister-in-law to him.

The only person that wasn't crying out of happiness is Sakura Haruno, because due to her selfish actions towards the two, she unintentionally was responsible for their happiness while she ended up being alone due to her not opening her eyes in time.

It was just after the second retrieval mission became a complete success when Sakura walked in while Naruto and Sasuke were catching up.

_Sakura was in an extremely happy mood, not only was bringing Sasuke back a complete success, but Orochimaru was also killed meaning that all of the curse seals are now long gone. When she reached the Uchiha's room, she can hear a conversation going on between the two boys:_

"_So I see you finally kept your promise, I guess you'll be busy declaring your love for Sakura, huh Naruto?" Sasuke said._

"_Maybe, although I'm pretty sure she would prefer to be with you instead." Naruto answered back, "I'll be grateful if she can give me a 'Thank you, Naruto.'"_

_Sakura decided at this moment to walk in, "Naruto you're right, thank you for bringing Sasuke back," She started saying, "But I could never love you. What would a loser like you know about love anyway?"_

_Sasuke was glaring at her on the inside, but he decided to give her a little in humility after he gone through whatever punishment the hokage and the council will dish out for his betrayal. Right now he thought about cheering his best friend up instead, "Don't worry, Naruto, there are plenty of fish in the sea, how about giving Ino a try?" He said._

"_Yeah, pretty sure Ino-pig wouldn't mind going out with the second best." Sakura said, not even bothering to think that her words would come back to bite her back sometime in the near future."_

_Naruto was broken by what Sakura said, and decided to follow the brunette's advice, "I guess I will give Ino a try. Anything better then taking abuse from a walking billboard." He said, before walking out._

Sakura was watching as Tsunade starting giving her speech about marriage and the duties involved when she started remembering what happened afterwards.

_The next day after, Sakura was walking on cloud nine due to Sasuke asking her if he could take her out sometime after his trial, and she gladly accepted the invitation. When she came across Ichiraku's, she spotted a pair of blondes sitting in the stand. She snuck next to it, hoping to see Ino looking all depressed about being on a date with Naruto only to be in for quite a shock._

_There they were, two of Konoha's loudest ninjas, and they were having a blast together. Ino was laughing hard at one of Naruto's jokes, only to blush afterwards from a comment he made about her laugh. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt as if though she wanted to brain her blonde teammate for some reason and she didn't know why, so she decided to leave before she did something she might regret, not realizing that she already did._

When Tsunade got to the vows, starting with the groom, Sakura could remember when reality finally slapped her across the face when Sasuke decided to give it to her straight about what she has done.

_A really depressed Sakura started walking down the streets of Konoha, feeling extreme guilt about her past actions. It has been about a month since Sasuke's return, and she just got off of a date that started off okay but took a strong nosedive when Sasuke told her that he would never love somebody as cold and mean as Sakura due to what she did to their blonde teammate at the hospital that day. He also told her that the things that she wanted from him was something she could never get because the person that had them is the one who's heart she shattered._

_After some thinking from her part, she realized that he was right, she had a good thing right under her nose and she blew it big time. She looked up when she heard some laughter coming her way. When the people turned out to be the two blondes whose relationship has improved tremendously while her life kept getting worse. Without thinking things through completely, she charged towards the couple, with a chakra infused fist at the ready. While she was just within striking distance, the one thought to never cross her mind was that since Naruto was no longer interested in trying to get her to fall in love with him__** *bam***__ he wouldn't be afraid to punch her through a few buildings in order to protect those close to him._

When it became time for Ino to do her vows, Sakura remembers the last thing that Naruto ever said to her all those years ago.

_Sakura is just finishing up a shift at the hospital and she was anxious to return home and drown her sorrows in a quart of rainbow sherbet ice cream or two. When she stepped out, she barely stepped out of the way just as Ino charged right past her and jumped into a happy Naruto's arms, who gladly gave her a tight hug and a nice long kiss that got Ino to curl her toes really good._

_Still remember that punch from a couple of months ago, as soon as the pair separated in order to breathe again, she walked up and asked out of anger "Do you two have any decency?"_

_Both gave her a brief look before looking at each other, before Naruto answered "None that I could think of, how about you princess?"_

_Ino couldn't help but blush at the boy's nickname for her, "I did but I traded it in for a handsome fox prince." She said, this time it was Naruto's turn to blush._

_When Sakura started to fume, "I thought you two were supposed to be my friends? I thought you were supposed to be in love with me Naruto?" She yelled out._

_What was said next snapped Sakura out of her temper, "What would a loser like me know about love?" Naruto said, using the words she said word for word that started all this._

"_Yeah forehead, I didn't mind dating the second-best, and as it turns out, you were wrong, is the best of the best." Ino said, causing Sakura to flinch at each word._

_The couple walked away, hand-in-hand, while the pinkie that they used to call their friend, collapsed onto her knees, crying her eyes out._

Now it was time for the words that Sakura didn't want to hear, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Namikaze." Tsunade said, causing the audience to stand up and give the newlyweds a big applause.

When the happy family started walking the aisle, the only thing Sakura can do is wish for the best for the two since they both deserve it, especially Naruto who has come a long way from being the village punching bag to being the most respected and feared man in all five elemental nations put together.

Here it is, a nice little NaruIno wedding fic, so if you didn't enjoy it, keep the flames and error corrections to a dull roar. If anybody wants me to throw in a second chapter where Sakura gets a happy ending, like end it into a NaruInoSaku, let me know, if not, don't chew me out because I want to play fair with everybody. Read and Review.


End file.
